Greece
by CharlieWise
Summary: 'I might need more than a little time.' Those words stuck in Booth's head when he saw her cab going around the corner. A feeling of déjà vu coming over him. read the A/N before reading the storry. let me know what you think


**A/N: So this popped up in my head after watching the last scene of the last episode. I just watched the promo for the season finale and it kind of looks a bit like this. Only this is not what's going to happen exactly. But if you really don't know anything about the season finale yet. Then don't read this because the ideas are very similar. **

'_I might need more than a little time.'_ Those words stuck in Booth's head when he saw her cab going around the corner. A feeling of déjà vu coming over him. 6 years ago almost to the day, that he saw her go around the corner in a cab the day before what he thought was going to be a promising partnership and an even more promising relationship went through the window. She hadn't even acknowledge that she would see him tomorrow. He told her not to make any hasty decisions, but when did she really listen to him? Booth hailed the next cab he could find and went home himself alone. He tossed and turned in his bed just like he did 6 years ago. The only difference was that tonight his head was full off worries and not of hope. He looked at his night stand and checked his phone. Nothing, no messages, no missed calls. "Damn it!" He couldn't take it anymore he flipped open his phone and speed dialed Bones.

"Booth it's late." She answered after only one ring.

"Yeah, I know Bones. I…" Booth sighed knowing how ridicules this all sounded. "We're still on for breakfast tomorrow right?"

"Sure Booth." She said.

"Okay great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then" And he hung up. Sighing in relief he had worried over nothing.

She looked down at her phone took a deep breath and looked back at her computer. She reread the e-mail she just wrote and pressed sent. Another e-mail popped up saying:

_Message received: Camille Saroyan; Andrew Hacker._

She clicked it away and looked at her open internet browser. Flight 0347 to Athena Greece. She moved her mouse and clicked on 'book'.

-----(BB)-------

Booth knocked on her door at 7 am sharp. She opened the door rather quickly and instead of letting him in like she usually does she just turned around grabbed her stuff and left.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Booth asked, he hoped the nightmares were gone now that Taffet was locked up.

"Yes, it was fine." She answered and Booth just nodded and kept quit while he drove towards the diner. Were they sat down at their usual table, coffee was served within a few seconds and they were asked if they wanted the usual. Both responded positive.

"Booth I've to tell you something." Brennan said while taking a sip from her coffee.

Booth closed his eyes for a second before looking at her. He tried his best to keep his face even. Only he had a feeling he wasn't really succeeding. "Yeah?" He asked softly.

"I told you yesterday that I might need some time." Brennan said to which Booth nodded. "Well I got this invitation for a dig in Greece. It's very promising and I…"

"You did what?"

"I accepted."

"Bones I told you yesterday not to make any haste decisions. You.. We've all been through a lot. We need to let it sink in."

"Booth." She said softly.

He looked into her eyes they were light blue and tears stung behind them. "How long will you be gone for?"

"The dig is scheduled for a year."

"A year?" Booth asked, not really able to believe it, but when he looked at her he saw that she wasn't done yet.

"Yes and since the Jeffersonian isn't contracted by the Greece government means that the dig is next to my job. This means that I can't work on the dig and still be an employee from the Jeffersonian institute."

"What does that mean Bones?" Booth asked completely confused and he felt his own tears coming up.

"I sent both Andrew and Cam an e-mail last night. I quit, I'm leaving tonight for Greece."

"Bones, I.. you.." Booth shook his head he was stunned confused and hurt. "You're leaving me?" He asked knowing how it sounded but her really didn't care.

"Booth don't say it like that." She asked

"Then how can I say it. Your leaving for a year, you stop being my partner the moment you stop working for the Jeffersonian." Booth said, one tear falling down his cheek.

"Booth please. Don't be like this. I need your support in this, please don't be mad, please don't be sad." She said not knowing what to do.

Booth took a deep breath and another one. Still even when she was leaving he couldn't help but do as she wishes. To make sure she wasn't hurt. Even if it meant hurting himself. "Okay. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked

"Thank you Booth. I need to get to the Jeffersonian to get some of my stuff." She answered happy that Booth could stand behind her on this decision.

"Sure no problem. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No I'll take a cab."

"Okay." Booth said

------(BB)------

The rest of the day went by in a haze for Booth. Andrew called some were asking what was going on. Also if Booth wanted a new partner. Booth just said that he would come by the next day and explain a few things and see how they would go from there. The Jeffersonian was a mess. Nobody really knew what they should do. Dr Brennan was leaving after 10 years of work. There were so many Jeffersonian funded digs all over the world including 2 in Greece so why did she chose the one that didn't have any links with the institute.

"Booth!" Angela said.

He turned around and found Angela tearstained face looking at him. Waved her hand as a sign that he should come into her office. He walked over to her, his shoulders low and back slightly bent. Describing him in one word: Crushed. Only Brennan didn't notice. Every time she came close, his whole posture changed back in the strong and confident FBI agent he is. Hiding his hurt and confusing behind the cool exterior.

"Booth you have to do something." Angela said

"Like what?" Booth asked. "Ange she said she needs this. She asked me to stand behind her choice that's what I'm doing."

"So if she asked you to jump of the building you do that?"

"No off course not!" Booth said

"Booth you have to stop putting her first." Angela said

"What! She is your best friend and I need to stop putting her first? She is my partner!" Booth said.

"She QUIT! Booth. Do you hear me. She quit, she isn't your partner anymore."

"So what Ange? She suddenly isn't as important? She isn't first because she is my partner, but because I love her." Booth said.

"Yeah Booth. You love her and you let her walk away."

"I can't do anything else Ange. She asked me to stand behind her choice." Booth said feeling as if he was tied in so many ropes that he just didn't know how to escape.

"You have to stop doing everything she asks."

"I don't do anything she asks."

"If it comes to your heart, you do!"

"That nonsense."

"Nonsense. She asked you to implicate her in court at her father's trial. I saw how much that hurts you. After the gravedigger took her you took her to your church. When she needs you close your there in a second to give her one of your 'guy hugs'. Even though it hurts you to give them. Because for one moment your close to her and then you have to let go again. When she needs space you give it to her. Even though you need her close because the case your both working on effects you just as much. Than on top of all that you gave her your heart 3 weeks ago. She can't accept it because she's confused and doesn't know how to deal with it all. Your heartbroken, she asks you not to look so sad and you say"

"Okay." Booth whispered.

"Exactly and I bet that she asked you the same thing this morning. Stop hurting yourself and get her. I want my best friend." Angela said

"Why would she listen to me?"

"Because if you ASK she'll do it, she'll stay."

"Ange, I already asked her to stay." Booth said

"Are you sure. Did you ask right out if she could stay. Or did she interrupt you before you got the chance?" Angela asked

Booth thought back at today. So many times he walked up to her ready to ask her to stay, but he never really got the chance. Every time something else came up. "I didn't."

"Then go ask her." Angela said.

Booth looked at the clock. "She's already left Ange."

"Her flight got delayed. You got 30 minutes." Ange said.

Booth smiled and hugged Angela quicly and flew out the door.

-----(BB)------

Booth parked his car in the emergency lane and flashed his badge at the airport employee that walked towards him. He ran inside checking the departure board. 'Flight 0347, Athena Greece, gate 12, now boarding.' Booth ran past the check-in strait towards customs. Were he showed his badge and was let through. Getting to gate 12 he saw the last of the passengers entering the plane. He made another run for it and told the attended to hold the plane and run into the terminal.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" She yelled after him

"Booth lifted his badge and yelled back. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI"

One of the flight attendees was about to close the door when Booth came around the corner. "Hold up!" He called.

The flight attended hold the door open. "Can I help you."

"Yeah, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Tell the captain to hold the plane for a few minutes."

"Sir, we're already delayed. Is it really necessary to delay us any further?"

"Yes." Booth said before taking a deep breath and entering the plane and into the first class section. He looked around and spotted her almost immediately. She was looking out the window and had her earplugs in so she hadn't noticed any of the commotion around her.

He sat down next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Booth what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"I…"

"Are you the reason the plane was delayed?" She asked loudly.

Booth moved and pulled her earplugs out of her ear. "I'm just the reason it's delayed a little longer. I came to ask you something."

"Booth you need to go." Brennan said.

"No, you the one that's leaving. I didn't go anywhere. So I'm not going anywhere now."

"But Booth."

"No but. Bones I came to ask you to stay. I need you to stay." Booth said.

"Booth I toughed you stood behind my decision." Brennan said stunned.

"Because you asked me to. Bones I'd do anything for you. You know that. I would die for you, I'd kill for you. I even live my life in pain for you. But I can't live my life in pain because of you and you're not even there. I can't let you go. I need you to stay so please stay." Booth asked again.

"I don't understand."

"Bones not being with you hurts, okay? I believe in giving us a chance. If you still don't, I can live with that. I'll survive. It'll hurt but that's fine as long as I can still see you. Be there when you need me. I just can't live with it if you're half way around the world. Bones I need you here as my partner. Please I'm not asking anything else just stay. I love you too much to say I stand behind your decision of leaving."

"I.. don't know." She said confused, scared and on the verge of tears.

"Bones, I'm asking you to do this for me. You told me you'd do anything for me. Than please do this for me. Stay. You don't have to work in the field with me, you don't need to be my partner although I really hope you still want me as your partner. You can be a scientist you can be an anthropologist, you can be a researcher. You can be whatever you want as long as I can be with you."

"I can be whoever I want?" she asked tears falling down her face

"Yeah Bones, I don't care. I fell in love with all of you. If there happens to be another layer I don't know I'll love that just as much. It'll make me fall in love with you a little more. Just stay." Booth said deciding that he said it all. If she didn't answer positive now he would leave. He would let all these people go to Greece.

She looked at him. His entire body looked like it was asking her to stay. His beautiful brown eyes were looking at her and if she looked closely she could see all the emotions flying through them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Excuse me." She said waving towards one of the flight attendants who walked over to her immediately.

Booth stood up and shook his head lightly. He should have known she wouldn't stay for him. Now she would leave thinking he didn't stand behind her. That he wouldn't have her back. He screwed up. Just like six years ago.

"Could you make sure my luggage is returned to DC the moment you land?" She asked and stood up herself. Booth looked at her, he couldn't believe it. He didn't screw up?

"You're staying?" He asked carefully.

"Isn't that what you asked me to?" She said smiling slightly.

"Yes, yes it is." He said enveloping her in a hug. "God I love you." He whispered.

"Look we really have to get going now. So miss if you could take your bag and leave the plane these good folks that want to go to Greece can actually go to Greece." The flight attended said.

"Sorry." Booth said grabbing her bag out of the overhead compartment and mentioning for Brennan to walk before him.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag." Brennan said.

"Okay." Booth said handing her, her bag and again mentioning for her to take the lead.

Brennan smiled and walked out the plane with Booth right next to her. They were exiting the airport and moving towards Booth SUV. "You parked on the emergency lane?" Brennan asked shaking her head.

"Well your leaving kind of counts as an emergency." Booth said which made Brennan laugh. He opened the back door for her so she could put her bag in. "So who do you want to be?"

Brennan smiled. "I want to be Dr Temperance Brennan. World renewed anthropologist, bestselling author and partner of special agent Seeley Joseph Booth."

"Ah just the woman I fell in love with." Booth said and kissed the top of her head. Before looking her in the eyes. "And I promise that you can pick in what order or how you are Dr Temperance Brennan World renewed anthropologist, bestselling author and partner of special agent Seeley Joseph Booth. If that means no field work, if that means no personal contact with victims, if that means that you do just research or if it means that you'll be writing full time. It your choice."

Brennan looked at him. "How can you love me?" She asked

Booth laughed. Did this women really didn't get it. "Because you are scared as hell of your life at the moment and you were running away."

"That no logical reason at all. Unless you off course say that you are an alpha male and a scared women that you can protect would…"

"I wasn't done yet. You were running away, but when I asked you to stay. You stayed. For me. I love you for that, I love you for the fact that you don't get all my pop culture references, I love you because you're smart, I love you because you're beautiful, I love you of how you are with my son, I love you because of your search for the truth and I'm head over heels completely and utterly in love with you because of your beautiful open heart." Booth said smiling.

Brennan didn't know what to say. Tears were streaming down her face how can he see all of that in her. How could he love her awkwardness her mania for the truth. Where does he see an open heart. How can he chose her as his one. When he can get somebody that is so much more so much better. Somebody that he deserves and somebody that deserves him.

"Bones stop thinking. You have an open heart because even now you're not seeing what's right before you. You're willing to protect me before you. Your best friend told me today that I should stop putting you before me. Now I'm telling you to stop putting me before you. If you love me, than stop thinking about what's going to happen with me. Because if you love me you would make me the happiest man on this planet. Put yourself first." Booth said.

Brennan didn't need to hear anything more. She closed the gap between them in one quick motion and just before her lips hit his she whispered "I love you."

**A/N: So please tell me what you think. Don't mention anything about spoilers of the season finale because I just saw the promo and noting else. I hoped you enjoyed it. The gravedigger episode was real good btw. Loved how bones confessed that she was having nightmares and I really got the creeps from Taffet. So great acting! Love to hear your opinion about that too.**


End file.
